The present invention mainly relates to a printing method which provides colored, bright, and three-dimensional patterns.
There are a lot of garments, socks, T-shirts, and towels designed with various kinds of pattern, texts, etc. Such patterns or texts are usually shown by printed ink, patched pieces of printed cloth, or printed adhesive films which are sealed to articles after the procedures of gluing and electric static treatment. However, patterns formed from the above-mentioned methods are usually subject to faded color due to washing, blur due to shedding, and accordingly, less value due to spoiled appearance.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a printing method to provide color fast and lasting patterns while the patterns so printed are brighter, sharper, and give a three-dimensional effect.